Lady and the tramp sequel to The odd couple
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: A new dark lord appears, as Jessica and Remus plan the wedding, also with everyone piled up in the burrow will emotions fly, and who is the looming cloaked figure thats always watching Jessica at a distance..


Summary: A new dark lord appears, as Jessica and Remus plan the wedding, also with everyone piled up in the burrow will emotions fly, and who is the looming cloaked figure thats always watching Jessica at a distance..  
  
Find out in... Jessica Potter 3 -- "Lady and the Tramp"  
  
Jessica was busy filling out invitations and sipping at her coffee, when she heard the door open and someone walk in, she looked up at the clock 10:30 PM, Remus should be home soon she thought. Just then Remus looking exhausted in his cloak and such walked in, "Was the order meeting that bad?" she asked, Remus reached for the coffee pot and almost collapsed falling to his knees. "Remy!" Jessica cried out, hurrying over and kneeling beside him "Are you okay?" she asked tilting his chin up, "Fine" he said but she noticed his skin was pale and his skin was sunken on his cheeks, as well as he looked like he had two black eyes. "I'm going to go give Harry a piece of my mind!" she snapped, Remus tugged on her wrist as she stood up then turned around leaning back against the cabinet still sitting on the kitchen floor and winced "It wasnt Harry.." he said, "Come on.." she said leaning infront of him her hands on his knees, "What's wrong Rems.." she said a worried expression on her face. "Theres a new dark lord.. and we were training to fight him.." Remus said wincing and clasping his side, Jessica unclasped his cloak and rolled up his shirt seeing a large bruise on his side. "How'd that happen? and wait.. THERES A NEW DARK LORD?!" she asked, "yes.. Draco Malfoy.. your friend.." Remus said his eye lids fluttering closed, "Remy no come on.." she said grabbing his arm and helping him up she had to get him to the bedroom, he laid down on the bed, and just looked at her as she sat down taking his shoes off, and took off his shirt leaving his pants on. "Now get some rest.." she said kissing his forehead, then went to get some antidote from the medicine cabinet, by the time she got back Remus was biting his lip so hard it almost bled. She took a washrag from the kitchen and dampened it with cold water coming back in and laying it on Remus side, "Shit" he howled in pain, "Calm down" she said as a shot of anger past through his eyes, his eyes determined his feelings - it was the wolf in him. "How did you get this?" she asked him, he was grabbing the headboard behind his head determined not to freak out over the pain, "Me and .. oww.. Mcgonagall were dueling.. and she hit me right in the side with the 'exerentia' curse" he said as his back arched off the bed in pain, "Calm Remy.." she said, and went to get her wand. "Lucky for you I know a pain reducing charm but I dont know the curse's general idea that you were hit with or the counter curse" she said stroking the hair back away from his forehead, "Lucky me" he muttered, she smiled politely, "Its going to hurt a bit cus I actually have to touch it with my wand but it'll be worth it.." she said, he nodded biting his lip again, "Exveria Ozdema" she said touching the tip of her wand to his wound which made him arch his back in pain, but it soon subsided as she tugged her wand away asap. "Now you need some sleep" she said about to go back to the kitchen when he took her wrist, "Please.. I cant sleep without you" he muttered wincing and pouting at the same time. "Just let me turn the lights off out here and lock the door and I'll be back okay" she said, kissing his forehead. He nodded watching her leave. Jessica walked out to the front door and locked it flipping off the living room light, the made sure the sliding door that led to the balcony was locked, and walked back into the kitchen turning to coffee pot off, and laid her invitations in the briefcase she had gotten for the wedding stuff, and put it over on the side table flipping the kitchen light off and walking into their bedroom which was off the kitchen, and saw Remus laying their half asleep. "I'll be there in a minute.." she said as she grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and huried into the bathroom to change, she slipped into a pink tank top and her own light blue pajama pants with butterflies on them and walked back into their bedroom flipping the bathroom light off, "Leave it on" Remus muttered, she nodded and turned the bathroom light back on and crawled into bed beside him afraid to touch him, but he looked at her and nodded an answer to the unasked question, she lay her head on his upper chest, then sat up and took a scrunchie pulling her hair up in a loose bun so it wouldnt touch his wound on his left side the side away from her, and lay her head back down as Remus hugged her with one arm, making her lay closer to him, and whispered "Love you Jessie.. thanks" and was soon asleep, she smiled snuggling into his shoulder, his skin always so warm, as she soon drifted off into dreamland herself.   
  
The next day she awoke at 7 to a knock on the door and huried out to answer it, checking the peephole and saw Harry standing there. She opened the door as he rushed in pushing the door closed and locked it, "Whats wrong?" she asked worried as the floor began to shake and a loud boom rang out. "You guys have to leave here immediately.. Draco or should I say "Lord Calucusfy" Cal for short.." Harry said, "Calucusfy?" Jessica asked, "Rearrange Draco Lucius Malfoy, you get 'I AM LORD CALUCUSFY' kind of like the Tom Marvolo Riddle -- I am lord voldemort thing" he said, as Jessica led him to the bedroom, Remus was sitting up by then. "Whats going on?" he asked looking between the two of them, "Draco knows where you live and is now attacking the building we need to apparate to the Burrow NOW!" he said as he heard the door break open and both of them did as they were told seeing Harry disappear before their eyes.  
  
That afternoon Jessica was laying on the burrow's couch, "What's wrong?" Ginny asked coming over, "I left all the wedding stuff in a briefcase in our apartment.. talk about stupid huh?" Jessica asked smiling her friend. "Nah you were in a rush.. you could always apparate back and see if you could find it" Ginny said, "Your right!" Jessica said standing up and hugging her friend, "Ginny your a genius" she said letting go of her friend then apparated back to the apartment.   
  
Once there she looked around at the mangled ruins that were once their apartment and gasped, she had to get her stuff or what was left of it and fast, she walked over and saw her briefcase by the fridge on the floor, and kneeled down beside it, opening it to see all her papers still in tact, she shut it and huried to her room grabbing the two pichures one on either night stand of her and Remus, and the stuffed wolf off her bed, as well as her and Remus wands were still in the side drawer, then apparated back to the burrow quickly. When she got there Harry and Remus were glaring at her, she gulped. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Harry screamed, Ginny rushed in "Harry James Potter.. dont you dare yell at her! It was my fault.. I told her if she really needed the wedding stuff.. then she could go back there so dont you ever start with her Potter!" she snapped, then stormed out. Harry gulped, "Now you've done it" Remus said to Harry who nodded and went to apologize to Ginny. "What was so important besides the wedding stuff that you had to go back and get?" Remus asked concerned, Jessica plopped her stuff down on the couch then handed Remus his wand as he looked to see two pichures, the wedding stuff and the wolf stuffed animal and hugged her tight to him. "Dont ever scare me like that again though" he said kissing her forehead, she nodded. "I just cant believe Draco's the new dark lord.. I mean.. he always seemed so.." she began when Remus nodded "Nice.. things change hun" he said as Jessica laid down on the couch hugging the wolf to her. "I've got to go to an order meeting at Hogwarts.. I'll be back.. you stay here with Ginny, Molly and Hermione.. I think Angelina, Fleur, Alicia and Katie are here as well" he said, "Who?" she asked, he smirked "people" he said, "Oh.. now I get it I should have known" she said sarcastically, as he kissed her cheek and then left. Jessica headed towards the kitchen, where Ginny was making tea, as Hermione washed the dishes, Ms. Weasley checking on a pie and cutting up another one for four older ladies that sat around the kitchens island. "Jessie" Hermione squealed hugging her friend, "Hermione.." Jessica mimicked in a squeal, Ginny snorted. "Ms. Weasley" Jessica said politely, "Oh Jessica darling.. sit down.. dear" She said in her normal 'Motherly tone'. "Jessica this is Angelina Johnson -- with Fred, Fleur Delacore is with Bill of course, Alicia is with George.. and Katie is with Oliver Wood a friend of the family, You guys this is Jessica Potter, Harry's sister.." Hermione said. "Oh introduce us by who we're with instead of our names then" Katie said teasingly, "Zat is totally brit-eesh" Fleur said, Ginny giggled "Yes Hermione stop being ignorant" she said laughing, Jessica smiled. "So whose the lucky man?" Alicia asked shocked when she saw Jessica's engagement ring and all the girls fluttered around it, "Nobody in particular.." Jessica said blushing, "Remus is nobody in particular?" Ginny asked giggling, "Remus Lupin?!" Angelina asked, as all the girls gossiped and giggled.   
  
Later on they were gossiping when the guys came back, "He's just so sweet.." Jessica said to Angelina who was still grinning like a cheshire cat. "You wouldnt be talking about me would you?" Remus asked walking up behind her, "Nah I was talking about some hot hunk we met over at Diagon Alley I mean I so have to get his number" she said in a valley girl accent, Remus smirked "Oh Ha Ha" he said leaning in and kissed her on the cheek, "So what have you ladies been doing?" he asked, "Gossiping the whole darn time" Ms. Weasley said as she finished drying the dishes. "Interesting.. Well the guys are outside playing quidditch and they wanted to know if afterwards you ladies would like to have a picnic with them" he said, "Sure" Alicia said as the others nodded, and they all huried out. Jessica stayed behind with Remus who looked confused, "Uh Ms. Weasley?" she asked, as Remus looked to her as she waved him on and he walked out back. "Yes dear?" Molly asked, "Well I was wondering at the wedding since I have no mother alive now.. would you fill in the mother of the bride spot.. I mean you've always taken care of Harry and now me.." she said, Molly squealed and hugged Jessica nodding.   
  
As they walked out back talking, Molly huried off to tell Arthur and them the news. While Remus waited for Jessica who walked up to him, "I asked her to fill in the mother of the bride spot at the wedding because she always took care of Harry and now me.." she said answering his unasked question, Remus grinned "You probably just made Molly the happiest person on earth" Remus said taking Jessica's hand. "Hey all in a days work" she said fake bragging, and they both laughed.   
  
"Okay Jessica you and Remus will be up in Percy's old room.. in the attic" Miss Weasley said directing the two up the stairs to the attic, they passed fred and georges old room which had fred and angelina in it, ginny's room had katie and Oliver in it, Rons room had George and Alicia in it so she figured, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all sleeping downstairs on the couch or in sleeping bags and such. "If you need any extra blankets there in the closet just there" Ms. Weasley said as she entered the room with them, "and the bathroom is there.. Breakfast is at 8" Miss Weasley said nodding, "Night Ms. Weasley" Jessica said, "Oh Call me Molly Dear" she said, "Okay.. Molly" Jessica said grinning, "Night Molly" Remus said as Miss Weasley left closing the door. "So what do you think of the burrow so far?" Remus asked as Jessica came out of the bathroom in one of Molly's nightgowns, it was red, orange, yellow and pink all combined in one and fit her like a tent. "You know thats kind of attractive on you" Remus said grinning, "Oh shut it" she said hopping in the double wide bed beside him and lay her head on his chest, "How's your side doing?" she whispered, "Good.. better now.." he said grinning to her then kissed her forehead hugging her to him and snuggling, "Night Love" he said, "Night.." she said snuggling her head into his neck.   
  
The next morning Jessica woke up hearing a bugle horn ring in her ear and turned seeing Fred and George animating a bugle horn, "Buggers" she said hopping out of bed, and both laughed at her nightgown. She snatched her wand and animated the bugle horn to chase them from the room as they ran hollaring, then she kicked the door closed. "Remus.." she said touching his arm as suddenly he snatched up her wrist with his other hand, "Wolf Like reflexes" she teased, "But its time to get up" she said looking at her watch, "Almost 8.." she said and walked into the bathroom changing into a pair of jeans Hermione had lent her and one of Harry's Chudley Cannons tee-shirts, and she left her hair down after running a brush through it and walked downstairs, a huge ginger cat trailing at her heels. "And who would you be?" she asked in a baby voice picking up the huge cat as it swatted at the tips of her hair, she giggled "C'mon.. yummy food in the kitchen" she said, "Has anyone seen Crookshanks anywhere.." Hermione began walking into the kitchen to see Jessica giving the huge cat a bowl of milk and looked confused, "He normally doesnt let anyone touch him.. even me... I see he's taken a liking to you" Hermione said smiling, Jessica grinned "He's a nice cat. Is he yours?" she asked, "Yep" Hermione said, Jessica grinned at her friend and then watched Molly cooking up some food and levitating the pots over to the table. Fred and George ran through the kitchen the bugle still chasing them, "Jess! We wont wake you up again! JUST STOP IT!" George hollared in a whimper, Hermione and Ms. Weasley laughed as Jessica muttered the animation spells counter curse and the bugle fell to the floor. "Oh Jessica.. you look dreadful" Angelina said as her, Alicia and Katie walked in. "Really? I was going for glam myself" she said in a joking manner and grinned, "Only one thing we can do today.." Hermione said grinning, "SHOPPING!" all the girls said in unison as Ms. Weasley laughed, and Fred and George groaned.   
  
"Okay where to now?" Angelina asked, as she, Jessica, Hermione, Alicia, Ginny and Katie walked down the streets of muggle London their arms full of bags. "Maybe we should go check out wedding dresses for a certain someone" Ginny said winking to Jessica.   
  
"Okay now each one of you pick out one dress.. and she'll try it on" Ginny said, Jessica smiled "And what makes you so sure Ms. Weasley?" she tested. "I'll tell Harry.." Ginny said, Jessica gulped "Okay then one dress for each of you" she said, Ginny grinned. Jessica walked in trying the first one on then walked out spinning around, it was like a spaghetti strapped prom dress, and clung tightly with knits up the back of it, she spun around, this had been Alicia's choice, she then walked back in trying on a few more gowns til she picked one up, it was no sleeve basically a tube top and had a long trailing skirt, with a short veil and tiara like crown, with white elbow length gloves to match, flowers embroidered on the edge of the skirt. "I like this one.. whose choice was it?" she asked, None of them raised their hands, "You already tried on mine" Alicia said, "Ditto" the others commented, Jessica looked down at the dress and smoothed it out. "Its so beautiful.. whoever picked it out and left it for you.. has a good sense of style" Katie said the others nodded, Jessica grinned "I love it.." she said unaware of a looming cloaked figure staring in the window at them.   
  
That night Remus lay on the bed reading a book when Jessica approached from the bathroom, a towel around her neck, her wet hair around her shoulders, "I bought a wedding dress today.." she said, "Oo Can I see?" Remus asked grinning, "No.. you'll wait until wedding day" she said like she was scolding a puppy, and Remus whimpered. "I see you got some other nice stuff on your girls shopping spree" he said, she giggled "Yeah" she said sitting on the bed beside Remus and read the book with him as he tucked one arm around her waist. She soon rolled over and snuggled with the wolf going to sleep, Remus set his book down and smiled then snuggled up to Jessica's back putting an arm over her waist and went to sleep snuggling into her long blonde hair.   
  
Two Months Later  
  
Jessica smoothed out her dress in the brides tent and ran a hand through her blonde hair which just wasnt cooperating today, "Oh Bloody Hell" she muttered, then heard someone come into the tent. She kept her eyes on the mirror as she began to apply lipgloss assuming it was Hermione or one of the girls that had forgot something. "Jessica.." the males voice said, she spun around to see a cloaked figure. "No.." she muttered simply.........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN JESSICA POTTER 4 -- 'A Walk To Remember' 


End file.
